<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feather by Soffya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200679">Feather</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya'>Soffya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sasusaku Month 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, SasuSaku Month 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:54:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke saw something twirling and falling on the ground. He looked down and discovered a crow feather at his feet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura &amp; Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sasusaku Month 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My Sasusaku Month contribution for the prompt : Feathers.</p>
<p>I’m sorry for the mistakes, English is not my mother tongue. I hope you like it.</p>
<p>Disclaimer : <em>Naruto<em> belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.</em></em></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasuke put the flowers on the grave and touched the letters written on the stone with his fingertips. He tried to go to the cemetery as often as possible, especially this day of the year, Itachi’s birthday. After all these years, Itachi had finally had the right to have his name written with their parents’. And Sasuke knew he owed it to Naruto and especially to Sakura who had fought for restore his brother’s name.</p>
<p>The years had passed, peace had returned and Sasuke had finally came home. He was done with all his missions which kept him too far away from his family. He had grown old. He started to have wrinkles and white hair. Soon Sarada would become Hokage and she married Boruto. Their first child was born a few weeks ago. A little girl named Ayumi. Sasuke never thought he would live this long to see all of it. But he was happy and he finally had the peaceful life with his family around him. This was what he had always wanted.</p>
<p>However, he sometimes wondered what his parents and brother would have thought of his choice of life. His father was someone very conservative and would have been furious that he was marrying someone who was not part of the Uchiha clan. No Uchiha married someone outside the clan. Even less with a civilian. As for his mother, even if she would disapprove at first, she would eventually change her mind when she saw how happy Sakura made him. And Itachi ? What would he think of his choices ? Itachi had always been different from the members of their clan. He would have been the first to support him in his choice to marry Sakura and would have been there whenever Sarada needed her uncle. Sasuke wanted Itachi to be there. He wanted him meet to his wife, his daughter and his granddaughter. The loves of his life.</p>
<p>Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke saw something twirling and falling on the ground. He looked down and discovered a crow feather at his feet. Sasuke smiled. It was as if Itachi had heard his thoughts. As if he approved of his choices and that he was happy for him. That he was near him, quite simply. He suddenly felt a hand slip into his. He closed his eyes, feeling a gentle warmth and a sweet feeling assailed him. It was what he felt every time he was with Sakura. Calm and love. He looked at her.</p>
<p>‘You seem very thoughtful,’ she said.<br/>‘I was thinking of Itachi. I was wondering what he would have thought of my choices. Our wedding,  Sarada.’<br/>‘And what would he have thought ?’</p>
<p>Sasuke looked again at the crow feather.</p>
<p>‘He would have been happy. He would have loved you and would have spoiled Sarada rotten.’</p>
<p>He put his arm around Sakura's waist and kissed her forehead.</p>
<p>‘We should go,’ he said. ‘Sarada must be waiting for us.’<br/>‘I can't wait to see Ayumi. She is so beautiful. She reminds me of Sarada at the same age.’</p>
<p>They left the cemetery and Sasuke could feel Itachi’s protective gaze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>The end<em></em></em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>